The Tale of God's Executioner REBORN! Volume 7
by god's executioner REBORN
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings include my OC x Kimi x Harem, Toori x Horizon x Harem.
1. Prolouge

The tale of Gods Executioner REBORN! Volume seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon in the middle of nowhere, Pokémon, quotes or any references in this story. They belong to their respected owners. My OC character belongs to me.**

_"I wonder"_: Inner thoughts.

Hi: Regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Kimi, OC x Harem. Toori x Horizon x Harem. Tenzou x Mary. Shirojiro x Heidi. Muneshige x Gin.

OC harem: Kimi, Tomo, Futayo, Juana, Turenne.

Toori harem: Horizon, Suzu, Nate, Masazumi.

**Summary**

**After the events that happened in Eneis Lobby. Isaias had left once again and this he had a ship courtsy of god. However Satan had other plans, he put a bounty on Isaias and spread the posters across the worlds causing Mercenaries, Bounty hunters and bandits to go after him. Isaias was then being chased through space by a few dozen ships and he tried to fight them off but his engines were blasted and caused the ship to begin its self-destruct sequence. As Isaias tried to get to the escape pod the hunters began to blast each other to see who would get the bounty and one of them shot at the ship again and the blast caused Isaias to slam his head into the controls and the electricity caused Isaias is brain to get a bit fried. The original cooridinates that were set on the escape pod were changed the launched to the closest world and flew towards it before the ship blew up which destroyed the other ships.**

Now we begin...

* * *

><p>*Flying city of Musashi, 8:00 PM*<p>

It was night time above the flying city of Musashi and in the forest was a family of 3. The 2 adults brought their daughter to the woods to bring flowers to a grave next to the road. The girl had purple hair in a long pony-tail and bangs covering her eyes. She had a pair of strange looking headphones on her ears and bell earrings. She wore what appeared to be a school uniform with a belt that had bells on it. She finished giving her prayers to the grave and was about to go home with her parents until she stopped and looked at the sky. Her parents looked back at her and wondered why she stopped.

"Suzu, sweetie. What's wrong?" asked Suzu's mother. Suzu pointed up to the sky.

"T..t...there." she said nervously. Her parents faced to where she was pointing and saw a "shooting star".

"Oh it's just a shooting star Suzu. Nothing to worry about." said Suzu's father. Suzu, however sensed something else, but she began to walk with her parents again.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile, up in the sky*<p>

The escape pod that had launched Isaias from the ship begun to break apart and losing control. The pod then turned in the direction of where Suzu and her parents were.

* * *

><p>Suzu's father heard something and looked up into the sky and saw what he and his wife assumed earlier was a shooting star turned out to be a "ship" of sorts. He then pulled his wife and daughter into him and ducked behind a tree. Then the "ship" crashed into the trees ahead of them. He peeked out from behind the tree and saw the path of destruction that "ship" left behind.<p>

"What was that dear?" asked his wife with a worried voice.

"I don't know." he said to her. Suzu, however sensed a presence in the "ship" and went towards it. Her parents saw this and begun to go after her.

"Suzu, wait!" yelled her mother.

* * *

><p>The pod had crashed into the forest and was basically just a pile of space junk. The hatch opened up and out came Pikachu, Greninja, and Machamp. Pikachu looked around, while Machamp pulled Isaias out of the pod and hold his bag and equipment. Greninja went into the forest to check if anyone was coming. Machamp then laid Isaias onto the ground, he was badly hurt. Machamp then looked towards Pikachu.<p>

"Hey, Pikachu. What should we do?" asked Machamp. Pikachu was about to respond until she realized something. She looked back at Machamp.

"Machamp! Did you just speak... human?" asked Pikachu. Machamp's eyes widen at the statement when he realized that he and his friend were speaking human tongue. They were shocked to say the very least.

"How is this possible?" asked Machamp.

"I don't know, but I think this world might have something to do with it, and I bet the others can talk as well." said Pikachu as she looked down at her trainer. She was very worried about his injuries. She then heard movement in the trees and saw Greninja jump out of the trees.

"I'm guessing you two also realized that we can talk now." he asked his friends as they nodded. "Well will try and figure that out later. Right now we have company coming here."

"Well we can't move Isaias in his state of health." said Pikachu.

"Well we can't let these people find us. Let's hide over there." said Machamp as he pointed towards some bushes. Pikachu looked at Isaias again and decided what to do.

"Let's go." she said with her voice sounding like it was going to break. Machamp and Greninja looked at her in shock but understood. They headed towards the forest with Isaias is stuff. Then Suzu came out of the forest and stopped.

* * *

><p>Suzu had run through the forest to find the "ship" had crashed as she had felt a presence on the craft earlier and had sensed 3 other presences a few minutes ago but they had disappeared. She had reached the crash site and begun to "see" where the presence was. The thing about this girl is that she is blind. So she uses her headphones to sense someone or something. She then heard a groan and walked towards it and stopped in front of where the groan came from. Her parents came out of the forest and saw their daughter standing in front of someone.<p>

"Suzu. Get away from there." her father told her. Suzu then turned to her fathers voice and spoke.

"B..bu.. but this person is hurt and I think he's dying." she said to her parents. They looked down at the person and saw a 17 yr old boy who was burned and bleeding from various parts of his body. They decided to help him.

While was happening, Pikachu and her 2 friends were watching from the bushes.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" asked Greninja. Pikachu looked sad but answered him.

"I just hope so." she said.

* * *

><p>*5 days later*<p>

Suzu and her parents had brought the young man to the hospital and the doctors had cleaned and fixed him up. However, he still had not woken up. Suzu had been visiting him for the past 5 days and today was the last day that the doctors would keep him on life support, which caused Suzu to be worried and prayed that the boy would wake up.

* * *

><p>*In Isaias is mind-scape*<p>

Isaias was floating in his mind and was trapped in some binding seals and a cage. He knew what this was. God had explained to him that if for some reason, his brain had gotten injured then his mind would shut down until it was healed, however the was another reason. When he had his head slammed into the control panel of the escape pod, some of the wires had ripped and sent a jolt of electricity into his brain which injured his memories. So his brain was taking a little longer to fix but when it was finished he would be himself. He would been going around with no knowledge of who he is or what he had done. He was very worried about his Pokémon.

* * *

><p>It was now 9:00 PM and the doctors came in to pull the plug on the boy Suzu had found. She didn't want the doctors to end the boy's life but her parents told her it was for the best. Just as they were about to pull the plug the boy moved his finger. Suzu had sensed the boy's presence and looked at him. The monitor begun to beep and his body bean to move. The boy opened his eyes. He then noticed that were people staring at him.<p>

"Um... Hi." he said with a confused look. The doctors looked at him and explained to him what had happened. He then looked at the family and thanked them.

"Well you shouldn't be thanking us. It was our daughter that found you." said Suzu's father. Suzu blushed and nodded.

"Oh. Well thank you. Now can you tell me something." asked the boy. They nodded at him. "Who am I."

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

2 Weeks had passed since the boy had woken up and he was living with Suzu's family. He tried to remember who he was but couldn't figure out who he was. Suzu's parents were happy to have the boy live with them since Suzu cared a lot about him. Suzu had always wanted an older brother and during the time they checked him out of the hospital he began reading everything about Musashi. He talked with her, helped around the place and cooked for the family a few times. They then decided that the boy should get a proper education. He also had been reading a book that was on him when they found him. He found a page with a high-lighted name that said Isaiah. He then said that maybe that was his name.

"Isaiah, we have some good news for you. Your going to go with SUZU TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" yelled Suzu's mother with her hands in the air. Isaiah looked at her and said what anyone would say to this.

"Say wha?"

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

Isaiah and Suzu had stopped right in front of Ariadust academy. Suzu looked at her adopted brother and was happy that he was joining her class. They walked through the hallways until they stopped in front of a class room. This was Suzu's class and Isaiah's new class, Class 3-Plum. Suzu was about to go notify her teacher that her brother was going to be part of their class until she sensed her brother walking away slowly.

"Um... Isaiah? Wh..wh...where are you going?" she asked as Isaiah stopped and muttered a curse.

"I'm going to the little men's room." he said with a "convincing" voice. However Suzu knew better.

"But I thought you already went to the restroom before we left." she said. Isaiah just sighed and walked back to his step-sister. "Y..yo...you don't have to be afraid big brother, they're all nice people and my friends." she said with a reassuring smile.

Isaiah looked at his step-sister and nodded. "Alright little sis."

"O..okay. Please wait out here and I'll let Ms.O know that your here." she said to her adopted brother as she opened the door to the class room and closed it once she was inside.

Inside the class room was pretty big and there were 12 big desks for 3 people. There were windows on the side, a chalk board and T.V. at the front on the class and a podium. The students were an "**interesting**" looking bunch. The teacher was standing in the front and noticed Suzu walking in.

"Oh, Suzu. There you are. Care to explain why you're late." asked Ms.O. Suzu begun to explain.

"W... well I came to tell you that were going to have a new student today." she said. Ms.O looked a bit surprised.

"Oh. Well great. So where is he?" she asked Suzu wondering where the new student is.

"Oh he's outside in the hall." Suzu said to the teacher. Ms.O walked to the door along with Suzu and opened the door and saw Isaiah sitting on the floor reading his bible. Isaiah looked up and saw his sister and an older woman looking at him.

"Oh. Hello, my name is Isaiah." he said to the woman. Ms.O stared at the boy and smiled.

"Hello to you. My name is Makiko Oriotorai or Ms.O for sort. I'm the teacher for Class 3-plum. Its good to know that I'm getting a new student." she said with a smile. "Come in and prepare to introduce your self."

Isaiah followed his teacher and sister into the room and saw the students that he was going to be learning with. Ms.O stood in front of the class and told everyone to be quiet. She then turned to Isaiah and told him to introduce himself, but she noticed him hiding behind Suzu. However, once Suzu asked Isaiah to introduce himself, he had on a sheep mask(**AN1**) on his face. Ms.O was curious about this. Everyone else was wondering the same thing also.

"Uh, Suzu?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um... Y..yes." answered Suzu.

"Why does Isaiah have a sheep mask on his face?" she asked Suzu. Suzu already knew the reason why Isaiah had a mask on.

"Oh. H..he puts that on because he has trust I..issues. B...but he's a really nice person once you get to know him." she explained to everyone with a bit of courage. "Is.. Is it okay if Isaiah can sit next to me." she asked Ms.O. Ms.O nodded and with that Suzu took her brother to his seat. While she went to their desk everyone else was watching Isaiah. All of them having a thought going through their minds.

**(Okay, just to let you all know, I will give the characters description in the next chapter, so for now if you want to know what they look like before the 2nd chapter then go to the official Horizon in the middle of nowhere wiki. Thank you.)**

_"Why does he have that mask on?" _thought Tomo.

_"I don't trust him near Suzu. I bet he's harassing her in secret." _thought Kimi.

_"Why do I feel energy coming from him." _thought Malga.

_"Curry" _thought Hassan.

Then class went by and soon it was lunch. As everyone was pulling out their bentos and eating, chatting, reading, or working, Suzu pulled her lunch out and began to eat and she turned to Isaiah wondering if her mom packed him anything for lunch.

"Umm.. Big Brother... did mom pack you something for lunch?" she asked her brother. All Isaiah did was nod and pull out a box filled with orange slices and Dango.

*Grunt* was all Isaiah said to his sister. Everyone else heard this and looked at Isaiah as he lifted his mask and everyone thought they were going to see his face but, only saw his mouth. Isaiah then proceeded to put one of the dangos into his mouth and ate it with joy. As he was enjoying his lunch he noticed two things that caught his eye. Across from his seat were two of the most beautiful girl's he had ever seen. One of them had purple hair with a red bow in it and had two different colored eyes (Tomo). While the other one had the face of an angel with long brown hair and white bows in it (Kimi). Also both of them had **Amazing **figures. Isaiah felt his heart skip a beat and felt his face heat up. Suzu felt her brother tense up and was worried about this.

"Wh..what's wrong Isaiah." she asked him. Isaiah bent down and whispered into her ear and told her what was wrong. She then blushed and realized that her brother just got his very first crushes with two of her friends. Isaiah then got up so he could eat the rest of his lunch out in the hallway, until he noticed someone in the desk behind him and his sister was a student who was **big** in height, wearing a bucket helmet. He looks at Isaiah and vice versa. The boy gets up from his seat and looks down at Isaiah and Isaiah looks up at him. Isaiah then raises his hand and the other boy raises his own and shakes Isaiah's hand. They both stare at each other and nod as Isaiah left to finish his lunch out in the hall.

* * *

><p>*5 Weeks Later*<p>

Ever since Isaiah started going to school with Suzu, things had become more interesting for class 3-plum. Isaiah became good friends with the boy he had shook hands with, learning that his name is Persona. He listened to Ms.O's lectures and completing all of his assignments. One day during lunch, everyone was eating and talking, and Kimi had been chatting with some of the other girls until one of them froze and stared up from where she was sitting. Kimi became confused by this and soon felt her hair being touched, as well as Tomo. They both turned around and saw Isaiah (with his mask still on) playing with their hair and he stops when he see's them looking at him as is everyone else.

"Can we help you?" asked Tomo with a bit of fear in her voice. Isaiah however, pulled out two pink roses and gave them to Kimi and her. They grabbed the roses with awe and confusing looks. Isaiah then lifted his mask completely off his face and everyone finally saw his face. His face seemed a bit rough on the edges but yet it had a handsome affect on it which affected some of the girls and Ms.O for some reason. He also had hair going past his ears and a serious look on his face. He stared at Kimi and Tomo and said one word.

"**Pretty**." he said with a strong, low voice. Kimi and Tomo were shocked by this and blushed a little as well.

"Thank you?" said Tomo as Isaiah put his mask back on and walked away.

Then three days after that the class had to do a two person project with sponge, surgeon knife, and a blow-torch. As everyone was doing this Suzu and Isaiah were doing theirs until Isaiah grabbed the knife and had sudden "vision" (**AN2**) in his brain and grabbed his head in pain as he fell onto the floor yelling. Suzu was frightened by this and went to check on her brother and everyone else looked worried. Ms.O rushed to Isaiah and Suzu nudged him a little but caused Isaiah to grab the knife and slash at Suzu drawing some blood from her hand. This caused everyone to get out of their seats and rush to Suzu. Isaiah had clamed down and saw what he did. Suzu began to cry and Isaiah was about to apologize until.

*SLAP*

..everyone saw Kimi slap Isaiah across his face knocking his mask off his face. Isaiah raised his head and looked at Kimi.

"How dare you hurt little Suzu. You. You. MONSTER!" she yelled at him. This caused Isaiah another "vision" and he began to cry and ran out of the room. Everyone else was shocked by this and Kimi turned around and looked at them with a accusing look. "What. Don't try and say that you all weren't thinking the same thing." she said.

"K..kimi, why did you yell at Isaiah?" asked Suzu. Kimi just looked at Suzu with confusion.

"Why? He cut you and thrashed around the floor like an animal." stated Kimi.

"But he didn't mean to..." Suzu began to say until Kimi interrupted her.

"Suzu why are you defending that freak. You shouldn't trust someone like him. For all we know he may have been a maniac.." Kimi said before this happened.

"STOP IT!" yelled Suzu which shocked everyone including Ms.O. Kimi froze at this. "STOP CALLING MY BROTHER A MONSTER. HE IS THE NICEST PERSON THAT YOU COULD EVER MEET. I MEAN SURE HE HAS ISSUES BUT THAT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T REMEBER ANYTHING OF HIS PAST. HE HAS AMNESSIA AND I FOUND HIM ALMOST BLEEDING TO DEATH IN THE WOODS. HE WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU ALL BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE THE COURAGE TO DO IT CAUSE HE WAS AFRAID YOU WOULDN'T LIKE HIM. KIMI, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID TO ME ABOUT YOU AND TOMO, HE TOLD ME THAT HE LIKES YOU BOTH. AND HE THOUGHT THAT MAYBE HE COULD WORK UP SOME COURAGE TO ASK ONE OF YOU OUT, BUT NOW THAT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN. THE REASON HE DID THIS IS BECAUSE HE HAS THESE MIGRANES THAT AFFECT HIM REALLY BADLY. AND YOUR HERE CALLING HIM A FREAK WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SCHOOL SAYS THAT ABOUT ALL OF US!"

Everyone just stared at Suzu with awe and understood what she meant. Perhaps they should have given Isaiah a chance. Kimi and Tomo were surprised that Isaiah had a crush on them, in retro-spec they should've realized it when he called them pretty.

"Now, I..if you excuse me, I'm going to find my brother." said Suzu as she left the class. Everyone else got up and followed. Kimi just stood there thinking about what she did. Then she went to help.

*On the roof*

Isaiah sat on the edge of the roof crying and eating some lemons. He then pulled a guitar from his back and a stereo as well and begun tuning his guitar. While he did this Kimi was about to check the roof until she saw Isaiah tuning a guitar and kept herself hidden behind the door. Isaiah then pressed play on the stereo.

(Linkin Park: Waiting for the end to come.)

Stereo: Yeah, yo  
>This is not the end, this is not the beginning<br>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm<br>And though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em  
>We say "Yeah", with fists flying up in the air<br>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
>'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear<br>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear (yeah)

Isaiah: Waiting for the end to come, wishing I had strength to stand  
>This is not what I had planned, it's out of my control<br>Flying at the speed of light, thoughts were spinning in my head  
>So many things were left unsaid, it's hard to let you go<p>

I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie  
>All I wanna do is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got.

_music_

Sitting in an empty room, trying to forget the past  
>This was never meant to last, I wish it wasn't so<p>

I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie  
>All I wanna do is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got

Stereo: Yo, yeah  
>What was left when that fire was gone?<br>I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
>All caught up in the eye of the storm<br>I'm trying to figure out what it's like moving on  
>And I don't even know what kind of things I said<br>My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
>So, picking up the pieces now, where to begin?<br>The hardest part of ending is starting again!

_music_

Isaiah: Oh, Oh, Ohhhhhhhhh.

Isaiah: All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
>Holding on to what I haven't got!<p>

Stereo: This is not the end, this is not the beginning  
>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision<br>(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)  
>But you listen to the tone and the violet rhythm<br>Though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em

Isaiah: I'M HOLDING TO WHAT I HAVEN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Stereo: We say "Yeah", with fists flying up in the air  
>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there<br>(Holding on to what I haven't got)  
>'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear<br>Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear

Isaiah: HOLDING TO WHAT I HAVEN'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

(End song)

Isaiah had finished singing the song and pressed stop on the stereo. Kimi had listened to the whole song and cried quietly as she regretted yelling at him and calling him a freak.

*Clap, clap* They both heard and looked at the direction of where the clapping was coming from. They saw a strange person wearing a dark blue cloak and straw hat. He looked to be the almost the same height as Isaiah.

"Well, well. That was an impressive song you sang." said the unknown "man"?

"Thank you." said Isaiah with a hint of precaution in his voice.

"Tell me something. Do you wish to know who you were." asked the strange man. Isaiah opened his eyes in shock at hearing this. This man was offering him a chance to figure out who he really is. The question is, could he trust this man.

"What would I have to do?" asked Isaiah with a serious look. The man looked at him.

"Die." was all he said as he threw three blue objects at Isaiah and barely dodged in time before the objects hit him. Isaiah rolled across the roof and pulled one of the objects from the roof and looked at it. It was a shuriken. Then the man ran straight at Isaiah and struck him in the chest, causing Isaiah to fly back and slam into the a part of the roof.

"AHH!" he yelled in pain. Kimi looked on with fear as she was still hiding and couldn't help.

"Um.. Kimi." she heard as she faced Suzu. "What's going on?"

"AHHH!" Isaiah yelled again. Suzu heard this as did the others as they climb the stairs.

"That's big brother." said Suzu as she ran out the door. Isaiah and the man turned and saw Suzu. "Big brother, what's wrong."

"Oh. So this is your sister. Well she may do just fine instead." he told Isaiah and he formed a big shuriken, which appeared to be made of **water**.

"NO!" Isaiah yelled. The man then threw it at Suzu.

"SUZU!" yelled everyone as Tomo pulled out a bow and arrow and Ms.O ran to deflect it. Then time seemed to slow down.

*SHANK* was all anyone heard. There was blood and a scream. The only problem was, that it wasn't Suzu who was hit with the shuriken... it was Isaiah. Everyone was shocked by this and Suzu felt her brother's presence disappear. Isaiah then fell on his knees and hit the ground.

"S..su..Suzu... run." was all Isaiah could say and he stopped breathing. Suzu was scared and crying. The strange man however, just scoffed and began walking away, until he decided to put the girl out of misery as well. He then kicked Isaiah's body out of the way.

"Do you wish to join him. Well then wish granted because your about to." as he began to form another shuriken until he heard a noise coming from Isaiah's body .

"f...f.."

*Hmmmm?* the mystery man said. Isaiah's body began to twitch and a red aura began to cover Isaiah's body. His arms grew and pumped with muscle as did his legs and claves. His body did as well and his clothes ripped. Then the stereo he had pulled out earlier began to play a heavy rock song.

(WWE:"Meat On the Table", Ryback 8th theme by Jim Johnson)

*FEED... ME... MORE. x3* Isaiah then begun to stand up and his shirt had fallen off showing his new _**ripped **_body, which caused the female section of the class to blush including Ms.O. Isaiah had his head down.

"Feed... me... MOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEE!" yelled Isaiah as he raised his head and showed he had a look of pure rage and "hunger"? "**WAKE UP! IT'S FEEDING TIME!**" (**AN3**) he yelled and charged at the man. The man had been so shocked by this transformation that he had forgotten to look at what was heading towards him. *BOOM* Isaiah tackled the man onto the ground and began to attack him like a wild animal, punches and stomps were all what the man could see. Isaiah then grabbed him and lifted him over his head and slammed him into the roof floor. He then walk away from the man and turned around staring at him and raised his right arm and began to thrust it forward while saying something. "Feed, me, more!"

The others heard this and wondered why he was saying this until Suzu began to chat it. Then Kimi. Then Ms.O, and everyone else. "FEED, ME, MORE! x6"

This was all Isaiah needed until the man got up and turned around only to see Isaiah run at him and give him a meat-hook clothesline. Isaiah turned to face the class and raised his arms in a no formation.

"FINISH IT!" he yelled as he slung the man over his shoulders and began to march in a circle ad stopped to back drop him with power and heard a crack in the roof floor and thought he had killed the man until he saw what turned out to be a log.

*Whistle* Was what Isaiah heard and saw the man standing on the ledge and jumped. Isaiah ran towards the ledge and discovered that the man had disappeared. He then turned around once again to face all of class 3-plum and went towards Suzu. He patted her head and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay now Suzu. I'm okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out." was all he finished saying until he fell face first into the roof.

* * *

><p>*3 weeks later*<p>

Ever since the incident Isaiah had been rushed to the hospital and once again he had been asleep but this time for 2 weeks and counting, although the strange thing is that some of Isaiah's new muscle had stayed given him a bit more of an athletic body. However today, Isaiah had opened his eyes and looked around the room and felt something on his arm and saw Suzu sleeping on it and had tears on her face. This caused Isaiah to realized that his sister had been crying and staying here ever since the incident. He then felt her stir and woke with a startle.

"B...big brother." she asked.

"Morning little sis." Isaiah said. Suzu got out of her seat and ran out of the room leaving Isaiah wondering what that was all about until he heard voices in the hallway and saw Suzu with the rest of class 3-plum coming in the room. Kimi and some of the class on the right and Tomo with Suzu, Ms.O and the rest on the left. Suzu threw herself on him and hugged him and cried. Isaiah sighed and hugged her back. Then she let go and Kimi and Tomo stepped forward.

"Isaiah, I'm sorry for what I did and said to you, I shouldn't have done that. If I hadn't done that then none of this would've happened." said Kimi as she stared at the ground sad.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Besides I forgive you. Were friends aren't we." said Isaiah with a smile. This caused everyone to smile. Then Kimi and Tomo leaned forward and gave a kiss to Isaiah on his cheeks. Isaiah froze at this and blood came flying out of his nose which caused him to pass out. Everyone bean to freak out and Suzu, Kimi and Tomo giggled at this.

(Que, Horizon in the middle of nowhere ending 1)

_"I may not remember who I am but, I do know one thing. That this new life that I have is going to be fun. With these people who care about me and I care about them, I know that some how I'll find my memories. Until then, onward to the horizon." thought Isaiah._

End of Prologue.

Please review.

**GER: OH it is good to be back ladies and gentleman. Now I know that I haven't been posting any new chapter's for Volume 1 but I have a reason and this story is the reason. See this story has been in my mind for the past month and I really just wanted to post it. So yeah until I finish this story I will continue Volume one. Also please vote for the TIE-BREAKER for my poll.**

**Author's Notes: 1. Erik Rowan's mask from WWE. 2. The visions are the memories of pain and other things of my OC's journey. 3. RYBACK from WWE.**


	2. Chapter 1 Flashbacks & adventure starts

The tale of Gods Executioner REBORN! Volume seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon in the middle of nowhere, Pokémon, quotes or any references in this story. They belong to their respected owners. My OC character belongs to me. Also just to let you guys know that the lines are from the DUB version.**

_"I wonder"_: Inner thoughts.

Hi: Regular speaking.

Pairings: OC x Kimi, OC x Harem. Toori x Horizon x Harem. Tenzou x Mary. Shirojiro x Heidi. Muneshige x Gin.

OC harem: Kimi, Tomo, Futayo, Juana, Turenne.

Toori harem: Horizon, Suzu, Nate, Masazumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon.<strong>

In the Year 1457 of the Testament Era. The land that is once called as the country of Japan is shaken by a column of light that stretches out into the sky, and several pieces of land plummet from the sky onto the surface, causing a destructive cataclysm. One hundred and ninety-one years after that incident, on a gigantic flying ship named Musashi, we see a girl singing a song at the front of the ship's cemetery.

(Tooshi Douka [Vocal version])

Elsewhere on the ship, we see a young man sliming into the daytime sky. "It's time I put an end to this." said the young man.

(Horizon in the middle of nowhere opening 1: TERMINATED)

**(Musashi, 08:15am)**

"**A message to all residents: The Quasi-Bahamut level of Aerial Metropolitan Ship Musashi shall ring the toll of 8:30am, courtesy of Musashi Ariadust Academy. We shall enter a information blackout stealth mode at 10:00am. We appreciate your cooperation. Over.**

Somewhere on the edge on the ship of Musashi, we see a young man wearing a different version of the Ariadust academy male uniform. The sleeves were torn and he didn't have mouse carriers on his shoulders and he wore the jacket as a cape. He wore a baseball cap and combat boots with wheels on them. On his wrists are Athletic tape wrappings and he wore black finger-less gloves on his hands. He also had dog-tags around his neck. He was writing in a journal.

_** XXX Isaiah POV XXX**_

_"It's been 2 years since Suzu and her family saved my life that night. Ever since then I've made friends with everyone in class 3-plum. During time here I learned that they use abilities that they have by making contracts with god's. They give offerings to their god's and have a little being they call a mouse. When they found out that I didn't use one because I had discovered that I had my powers they got jealous, but they got over it. I'm became known as the most gifted student in all of Ariadust academy and the old man told me that I could be placed in an advance class, but I declined. Why go to a boring smart people class when I could stay with my friends, sister, and girlfriends. Oh, did I forget to mention that Kimi and Tomo are my girls now, well **YUUUUPPPPPP!(AN1). **_

_Anyway, during our 1st year I hung out with Kimi a lot and became best friends with her brother Toori. He's my bro and I'm his Broski(**AN2**). So when I confessed my feelings to Kimi, she kissed me on the lips with passion, which caused my heart to stop and everyone went to help me. Then during 2nd year I spent time helping Tomo at her family's shrine. When I told her that I enjoyed spending time with her, Tomo launched herself at me and kissed me on the lips. However, I pushed Tomo off me which caused her to get upset but, I explained to her that I didn't want to hurt Kimi or their friendship. So the next day we talked to Kimi, telling her everything and she talked with Tomo in private. When they came back she told me that they had agreed to share me. This caused me to look at her crazy, but then I said "Fuck It." and I took both their arms in mine and walked with them to class. When we got into class, everyone was shocked at this and the guy's cried for me, but we knew that they were happy for us. Kimi did tell that if any other girl had feelings for and I had the same in return they could join. Which in general ended up happening so to speak. _

_During 1st year as well, the old man asked me to join him at his meetings in Mikawa. When we were at the meeting I met another beautiful girl. She had long, dark blue hair and purple eyes. She had on a set of clothes which resembles the uniform of the academy for the females, only with blue details on some parts. She also wore several pieces of blue plated armor on her arms, shins and waist, and had a red katana-like sword hanging by her waist and she had her hair tied into a high ponytail using a hair accessory which resembled two pairs of wings or a deer-antler. Her name was Futayo Honda. She seemed pretty strict, but I knew that I could make her smile somehow. When the old man told his friend that was I pretty good with a sword(Phrasing(**AN3**)) she seemed to be interested and challenged me to fight her. I lost but, she did say that I almost beat her. We hung out wherever the old man went to Mikawa and we got along pretty well. _

_Then I had to go to Tres Espania to represent Musashi with the old man. We met the council and the representatives for Tres Espania that were going to battle the old man's friend. His name was Muneshige Tachibana with his wife Gin Tachibana. Muneshige is a blonde, blue eyed youth with a very serious but amiable look. He wore the standard Tres España uniform with little modifications, those being the lack of sleeves, a protection gauntlet on his left arm and a emphasis on leg protection with bigger shin guards on them. Another peculiarity on his clothing is his backpack where he kept his pre-prepared Acceleration spells. When used, it's four ranures release ether powder into the air, is what he told me. But seriously, this guy had muscles on him that were as big as my head.(Phrasing). His wife Gin is a girl with short purple hair and dark green eyes. She had a flat expression on her face, as if she was an automaton. She wears a standard Tres España uniform, with her officer hat and huge prosthetics as the outfit's only distinctive features. What further contributes to her seemingly robotic appearance is her completely prosthetic arms, which can be detached and replaced if needed. Despite looking like a robot, she is still mostly organic. The couple and I became good friends, Muneshige and I would wrestle to see who was stronger and one time we had a **BRO-OFF(AN4)** which Toori would've enjoyed. When I wasn't hanging with Muneshige, I took a stroll in the city. I ended up finding an orphan's home and saw an adult woman that was breath-taking-ly beautiful. She had __a well-endowed figure, long blue hair and emerald green eyes. Her attire, which consists of a red dress with gold accents and decorative plates adorning her shoulders and waist, which makes her appear larger than most people. She also wore a brimless cap that is much higher than a normal student's, reflecting her status as a higher official. Her name was Juana. I talked with her and played with the kids at the same time. She told me that she was half elf and that she was the queen of Tres Espania. She had her own Armor of Deadly Sin, like Muneshige. I took noticed that the building was old and I offered to help fix it. So, three hours later the orphans had a new home. Juana and I spent more time together until I had to return to Musashi. I asked her to come with me but she explained to me that she couldn't for many reasons. So I made her a promise that I would find a way to bring her to Musashi._

_After my whole trip in Tres Espania, I met 2 of the other students of class 3-plum. A girl named Miriam Poqou, she has_ _blond hair, styled into a loose ponytail and blue eyes. Unlike most of the students of Musashi, her uniform is heavily modified from the original design. She doesn't wear a bodysuit, which is the basic component of a student's uniform, and only wears the top part of the original uniform; her bottom garment resembles a closed skirt. She also drapes a black haori over her clothes. Because of her condition, she is always seen on a wheelchair with a futuristic design. Since she is handicapped, she can't come to class. So I helped her with that by installing a monitor in the class room and her dorm room, so when class started I could turn the monitor in class on and she can see and talk with us. Then I met Azuma, who is the king of Musashi's son. At first I thought he was a girl, cause he had long, black hair tied with a big purple bow and he had no sign of muscle on him. That and his voice was very feminine, so... yeah._

_Any who, something else happened during 2nd year. The school had a teacher transfer exchange. The school had to exchange a teacher with another from Hexagon Francaise. We ended up getting Nate's own mother, Turenne, the queen of the werewolves. Now for a description of her, lets just say same hair-style as Nate, **huge **tit's, fancy dress, and pure beauty with a hot French accent. When she came to Musashi for the exchange transfer Nate was shocked as was everyone else. The first week she was here was going good for here, until I went to drop off a package for Nate at her place and I heard her mother crying and I walked in and asked her what was wrong. She explained to me that her husband was divorcing her and trying to take the Mitotsudaira name for his own. So as any good person I hugged her and rubbed her back. She on the other hand decided to kiss me, which caused me to freak out as she begun to strip and I stopped her from going further. It would seem that I had captured the heart of a... MILF! So we agreed to be a couple meaning that I had Kimi, Tomo, and Turenne as my girlfriends. Also meaning that Nate is my step-daughter? Well when we told her, her mom may have went a little over board with the truth._

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_"Nate, sweet-heart I have something to tell you" Turenne said with a smile to Nate and the others. Nate just looked at her with confusion._

_"What it is mother?" she asked. Turenne looked straight at her._

_"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!" she yelled with her hands in the air. Nate looked at her in shock as did I._

_"Wait. Seriously? Wow I didn't know father could still get you pregnant." said Nate._

_"Well it wasn't your father cause we divorced." said Turenne._

_"Oh? Then who." asked Nate. Turenne pointed at Isaiah who got bug-eyed. Nate however, had another reaction. She raised her leg and kicked Isaiah in the royal gems._

_"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SWEET MONKEY... PEE-PEE SAUCE!**" yelled Isaiah in pain as the guy's went to Isaiah and made sure he was okay and the girls were holding Nate back._

_"Nate, I was just kidding about the baby thing, me and Isaiah however we are in a relationship." said Turenne with an assuring look. Nate looked at her mother and nodded her head. "But you may have to start calling him father."_

_"I actually would prefer if she call's me **BIG PAPA(AN5)** instead." I said in pain._

_(End Flashback.)_

_So ever since then I have 3 girlfriends that love me and I love them. However, one day when Suzu, Toori, Tomo and I were walking down Remorse Way, I saw a weird yellow mouse. I followed it and found all these other strange creatures as well. What was even more strange was that they could talk. We became good friends but, I felt like one of them was going to call me something. "Isaias" is what I think he said. They had special powers as well and they told me that I could ask for their help anytime. Only we had to keep them a secret from everyone else and I hate lying to the others but I agreed, as did Toori, Suzu, and Tomo._

_One last thing before I go eat. Toori told me that today's the day he's finally going to confess to Horizon. I learned about here from Suzu. That how she was the girl that Toori loved when they were kids and how she died. But the girl Toori wants to confess to is the automated doll that works at his mom's food place. I've gone their a few times and met this girl. Her real name is __P-01s. She has long silvery-white hair and blue eyes, with a hairstyle similar to that of Horizon. As an automaton, her body is mostly composed of mechanical parts that are covered using a substance that replicates the look and feel of human skin. She did however have DD-cup breasts. However, there are some parts like the shoulders, arms and fingers, which have black-colored skin; these parts house the more sensitive machinery. P-01s also has heat radiators and various sensors on each side of her head; these appear as her hair accessories. __P-01s wears a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice. Inside, her inner suit has an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. However I saw something inside her. For some reason I have the same ability as Suzu only I can see souls, and I found odd was that this girl had the soul of the girl Horizon. Problem is that there wasn't any emotions inside the soul. From what I know, the soul contains all the emotions of a person, Happy, sad, **lust~**, anger, etc. So I wondered why was her soul like that. She told me something that's been bothering since. She told that my soul was "locked" and she left it at that. But anyway, it's time I go eat. _

_This Isaiah ending journal entry."_

And with Isaiah got up, activated his boot's, and rolled to **Blue Thunder**. Isaiah didn't realize it but, only 5 minutes had passed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Musashi, 08:20am)<strong>

The announcement ended 5 minutes ago as the class of 3-plum stood in front of the academy.

Toussaint Neshinbara, the secretary of the student council. He has light brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and wears the regular academy school uniform along with a green armband. He has a very dry personality that penetrates even the thickest atmosphere of tomfoolery. He is also fond of history, an aspiring novelist, and a romanticist. He takes great pride in his own abilities and loves to apply his knowledge in making strategies in combat. However, he humbly admits that he is not as good as a professional writer, as his chat handle name ("Novice") suggests.

Shirojiro Bertoni, the treasurer of the student council. He has Caucasian features, with light brown hair swept back and brown eyes. His face is quite mature for someone of his age, and he has an athletic physical build, although his abilities do not require intense physical training. Although he has shown that he enjoys wrestling. He is a merchant working at the center of Musashi's business association, and has a contract with the god of commerce that allows him to perform powerful attacks based on how much money is offered to it. He's also what one would call a miser—always using whether or not he stands to profit as the basis of his decisions in everything. His nickname given by the Testament Union is "Poker Face". He also has an Obession with money and is in a relationship with Heidi Augesvarer.

Heidi Augesvarer, is the assistant treasurer of the student council and is Shirojiro's partner in both business and personal life. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, a petite body and wears the regular female version of the academy uniform. Although she constantly has a smile on her face, she is much a miser as Shirojiro. She is accompanied by Erimaki, her fox-like mouse.

Tenzou Crossunite, a highly talented ninja who is the 1st Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Intelligence. He has blonde hair, wears a modified Far East male uniform with a smaller opened short-sleeved jacked, baggy-kneed tobi pants to increase mobility, a long peaked cap and a red scarf, giving him the looks of a highly non-archetypical ninja. He also have attached an armband who reads "First Special Agent: Tenzou Crossunite" giving his position in the Chancellor's Board. His face is always covered by the scarf, thus his cap with animated eyes become the mean to reveal his expressions, so while all emotion can't be seen in his face, the hat express exactly what he feels. Under his clothes, his body is full of scars. He's a nice guy, take's the old-formal Japanese speech way to seriously, he is also quite the pervert, openly declaring his love for blonde-haired, big-breasted women. He was jealous of Isaiah for asking out Kimi but was happy for them. He also shows interest in wrestling.

Kiyonari Urquiaga, an aerial-type half-dragon aiming to be an inquisition officer and the 2nd special agent of the chancellor board in charge of the judicatory duties. He appears to be a large mechanic-dragon which is partially accurate. The reason is because Kiyonari wears a sort of aerial-type armor that permits him to fly and engage in close-quarters combat quickly. As is logical with a Half-Dragon, he has a big, robust build with an height of 2m 10cm (2m 53 with wings) and armored shell that covers his whole body. He is impetuous, brash, hotheaded and perverted individual who does not spares any efforts to show his fetish to the world. His ideal kind of woman are "big sisters" and his preferred breast size is "medium".

Margot Naito, a bubbly, black magic user, formerly from M.H.R.R. (Holy Roman Empire), who is the chancellor board's 3rd special agent, part of field operations. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is styled such that two locks of her hair are twisted to resemble a pair of horns, and she wears a pair of orange ribbons. She also has a busty build. Like Malga, she wears the default uniform of Musashi and a blue armband, which is a sign of her position as a member of the school's Chancellor Board. As a descended angel, Margot has three pairs of blonde wings. Another remarkable feature of Margot is that she always have her eyes closed, only opening them when she's surprised or serious and she is always smiling. Her black mage attire consists in a conventional witch hat and a M.H.R.R. themed dark colored uniform with long orange ribbons and a bowtie.

Malga Narute, is the 4th special agent, part of field operations. She has long straight black hair and blue eyes and C-cup breasts. She has two locks of hair dangling from either side of her face and wears a pair of turquoise ribbons on her head. She wears the default uniform of Musashi, and has a blue armband on her left arm, signifying her position as part of the school's Chancellor's Board. As a fallen angel, Malga has three pairs of dark-black wings. Her white mage attire consists in a M.H.R.R. themes white colored uniform with a nurse hat long green ribbons and neckerchief. Compared to Margot's bubbly attitude, Malga is much calmer and is the gentler of the two personality wise. However, she is quite well-versed in writing doujinshi, so she is quite knowledgeable about sex and really perverted on the inside. She always puts her lover Margot above everything first.

Nate Mitotsudaira, is a student from Hexgon and Musashi, the 5th special agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of field operations and successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan. She is also Half-human, half-werewolf. She has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has gold colored eyes, wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. Her bust size is rather small. She usually wears the standard Academy female uniform with orange motifs on the sleeves, but when going into battle she wears her blue, white and gold colored knight uniform, symbol of her special status as noble. She is hardworking, loyal, honorable, and takes her knightly responsibilities very seriously. As Musashi's knights are a rare type that were allowed to wield weapons that were inherited from their ancestors because they gained cooperation with the Testament Union and more than court nobles (like in the other countries) are feudal knights who vowed to protect its citizen, Nate really wants to protect the weak from the bottom of her heart. She's also very loyal to her "king", Toori, who she loves. She is also the step-daughter of Isaiah.

Naomasa, an engineer from Quing Takeda (China) who's part of the chancellor board as the 6th special agent of field operations. Naomasa is a brown haired woman with her hair up with a white hairband that ends in a red-violet ball and a longer bang of hair on her right side, red eyes, E-cup breasts, a prosthetic right arm and wears a modified version of the female uniform. She looks a bit more older than her own age, helping to her own image as older sister character. In her face, she have a band-aid under her left eye and always has a wrench in her mouth. Naomasa has an older sister-type personality and likes to talk full of familiarity and bluntly, without really caring how and who is she talking about and expressing the same way with everyone in the class 3-Plum as a sisterly figure. Very stoic and almost always wearing the same serious expression on her face, she can also show a caring side and a emotional one going by the situation. She fights with her God of War, Jiurisuzaku.

Kimi Aoi, a shirabyoushi (Traditional Japanese dancer) who is the student council president's older sister, and Isaiah's first girlfriend. Both she and her brother were born on the same year, so they are the same grade level. She has dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She has well-endowed figure with F-cup breasts for someone of her age. She wears the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy normally, with no changes to the uniform whatsoever. Her overall look gives an air of elegance around her, which is contrasted by some facets of her personality. She possesses a sharp tongue and playful attitude, and often prefers to have fun instead of taking things seriously. She dislikes being called by her real name, so she changes it habitually. She is also uncomfortable with ghosts, and can be terrible at cooking and is under the contract of the god of eroticsim and dance. She usally calls her brother "foolish".

Tomo Asama, a miko (Shrine Maiden) and the only daughter of the Asama shrine. Tomo has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is a natural red and the left one, which is the Konoha, is green. She also has a noticably large bust. She wears the standard Musashi Ariadust Academy female uniform. When she goes into battle, she wears the pink and white official shrine maiden outfit of Asama Shrine. She is a childhood friend with the Aoi's, and a master archer who uses her artificial left eye **Konoha** for precision shooting. Although a shrine maiden by profession, she is often called "Sniper Maiden" by some people. Tomo is known for her gentle personality and being caring to others, especially to her friends. However, she also has a strict personality and a rather short temper, although she would often try to regain her composure. She has a low tolerance for nonsense and being ridiculed (especially when her breasts become the focus), and if provoked, would use her bow and arrows to retaliate, often under the excuse of "purification". Despite her profession as a shrine maiden, Tomo appears to have at least some knowledge about indecent things, which appears to be quite unfitting for someone who works at a Shinto shrine. She is also Isaiah's second girlfriend as she enjoys being with someone who loves nature and animals.

Suzu Mukai, a petite, blind girl who acts as a "stopper" for the intense cast surrounding her. Though her shyness and fear makes her speak in a slow stuttering manner, Suzu is noted by everyone as willing to speak what her heart tells her. Utilizing bell-like instruments on her belt and ears, she is also highly perceptive and is able to detect phenomena that escape most people's attention, such as sounds from far away, as well as even differentiating near-identical ships through sound alone. She is also Isaiah's foster sister and has a crush on Toori.

Adele Balfette, a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair reaches up to her nape and has fringes that unevenly cover her forehead. She also wears glasses. Adele's uniform appears to be much bulkier than the usual, with additional accessories including a plate that covers her chin and neck area and having a much longer skirt and sleeves, to the point that she folds back her sleeves to allow handling weapons easily. She also wears a pair of heavy-looking knee-high boots. She is proud of her speed. She owns a spear and a Mechanic Shell that she inherited from her father, named Raging Beast, a heavy and highly defensive Mechanic Shell that can shrug off enemy cannon fire. One disadvantage of this Mechanic Shell is that it robs Adele of her mobility, and turns her into a "wall" of sorts. She is in a relationship with Persona.

Noriki, a hardened student with sturdy looks, always with a serious expression on his visage. He wears a modified Far East uniform with a short-sleeved and opened jacket without anything underneath it apart from bandages in his torso and wrists. Specializing in physical attack-based abilities he is considered to be taciturn and very blunt with words. He and Isaiah are sparring buddies and he has shown some interest in wrestling but not much.

Kenji Itou, a naked, muscular incubus. Nickname: Itoken. Has a very merry personality, and is good friends with Nenji.

Nenji, a "slime with around 3 HP" and is noted for trying to act brave and chivalrous only to get squashed under someone's foot. Fortunately, he can reform himself again.

Ginji Ohiroshiki, a self-proclaimed lolicon otaku who glorifies little girls, and is highly knowledgeable about the food situation in Musashi. He has light brown hair, droopy eyes and a plump figure. He wears the default uniform of Musashi, but because of his build, he only wears the inner white garment of the uniform. He is often seen lugging around a water bottle, a shoulder bag and a face towel, which is quite handy when he is forced to run around. He is also Isaiah's sidekick.

Hassan Furubushi, he is known for his strong connection with curry, and eats, drinks, and breathes curry. Loves curry, and is a pretty nice guy. Isaiah has made curry buns with him.

Persona, a super macho guy with a bucket helmet. Quiet but very pure-hearted. Uses gestures instead of talking to convey his thoughts. He is in a relationship with Adele and is best friends with Isaiah.

And finally, Makiko Oriotorai, Class 3-Plum's homeroom teacher. Self-centered in both speech and action, but is a very personable teacher who always thinks of her students. Has incredible physical power, to the point where she is called a "Real Amazon" by Tomo. Loves alcohol. Makiko is a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes. Her sword hangs on her back. She is always energetic and shows a wide grin on her face most of the time. Her style of teaching is somewhat unorthodox, involving her students on personal fights under the excuse of showing a practical lesson and not showing mercy to her students on activities. In spite of her unusual way of teaching, she is able to commend her students for displaying certain traits on battle, including not leaving fallen allies behind.

Right now, the class was gathered at the front entrance of the school, awaiting their teacher's instructions.

"Great, class 3-plum's all here. Let's get P.E. under way." declared Makiko. "I'm going to race over to a mafia run office over in Shinagawa to roughen those jerks up a bit. So try to keep up. That's when the lesson begins. Anyone late, will receive a morning cleaning duty. So, what do you say. You guy's up for it."

"Judgment." yelled the class.

"Ms.O." asked Shirojiro as he had his hand raised.

"Yes Shirojiro"

"How are thugs related to P.E." Shirojiro asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Is it money."

"Shiro, they drove her out of her home forcing her to move to the bottom level. Then the school faculty scolded her for crushing a wall when she snapped." said Heidi with a smile.

"If you ask me she brought that second half on herself. Out for vengeance, aren't you Ms.O." he said.

"It's not vengeance." Makiko said as she waved her hand. "I'm just getting a little payback because I'm really pissed off."

"Vengeance, Vengeance" "Yup" "Vengeance!" Margot and Malga chanted while holding each other's hands, only to let go and hold their hands up as Makiko pointed her sheathed sword at them.

"So is anyone absent today, I mean aside from Miriam and Azuma that is." Makiko asked and placed her sword under her arm.

"As far as I can tell, Seijun and the chancellor are absent." Margot reported as her lover made grabbing motions and also reported, "Masazumi is working part-time as an elementary school teacher. President Sakai is picking her up after school."

"Does anyone know where Toori is?" Makiko asked as she dusted her sword. "Also, Suzu where is your brother."

"Uh... well. He.. he wasn't home for breakfast this morning." Suzu said.

*Giggle* was all everyone heard and turned to Kimi. "Are you all curious of my foolish brother Toori. I bet you are, I mean he is the chancellor of Musashi and president of the student council." *Giggle* "But you didn't hear it from me."

"What!" everyone said.

"He left earlier by the time I, Bel Flore Aoi, awoke and phoned home at 8:30, my foolish brother must've gotten up earlier as I had been staying with my darling Isaiah for the night and was gone when I woke up, and he left me and Suzu breakfast. *Sigh* My darling Isaiah is so sweet. But I hope my foolish brother goes to hell." she said with a blush on her face.

"What happened Kimi? You changed your stage name again." Margot asked with a questioning pose.

"That's right Margot. Call me Bel Flore, got it!." Kimi said as she grabbed Margot by the shoulders and shook her.

"Wasn't it Josephine three days ago?" Margot asked as Malga looking worriedly to her girlfriend .

"Not since Nakamura named her dog the same thing! Got it?" Kimi said shaking her again.

"So, Toori has an unexcused tardy and Isaiah is unknown" Makiko confirmed, summoning up a holo-screen called a Sign Frame that's her gradebook, "But that's expected of our Chancellor, since the Far East Musashi is under the Testament Union's provisional rule. For the purpose of recreated history, academy students serve as representatives for countries around the world. Since various countries rule the Far East, the Testament Union want our representative to be someone easy to handle. That's Aoi Toori."

Dismissing her Sign Frame, she looked over to the horizon, "They always choose unqualified students like him. Hell, they even gave him the nickname, "Impossible"."

"This has been going on for over 160 years." Toussaint said, drawing up his own Sign Frame, "All the Divine States used to belong to us, the Far East. But now they make us bow to their will, assist them, and fork over money. We're always in transit, so we don't have the influence to make Musashi the heart of the Far East."

Toussaint sighed as the others noticed a gigantic mechanized unit called a God of War flying near them with the former continuing, "Other countries don't have an age limit for their students, but we have to graduate by age 18. Anyone older is prohibited from government or military affairs."

"Don't you think talking about that is a little bit dangerous?" Ginji asked as he munched on his chips with the God of War flew away.

"It's fine." Toussaint assured him, gesturing to the God of War rejoining its fleet, "They don't have time to listen in on _everything_ we say. We're just about to enter Mikawa's territory." he said, dispelling his Sign Frame.

"Well, aren't you mature?" Makiko praised him, "Bluntly put. Our country's been put through the wringer. So then have you decided what you're going to do about it? Have you troops?"

Everyone had a determined look on their faces. "Good. Now's the time to bring it on, if you got any fighting techniques. The rules are simple: I'll give you five free absences if you manage to hit me before I reach the office. You got that? You can play hooky five times."

"Ma'am!" Tenzou yelled as he raised his hand. "So do you actually want us to hit you, not graze you?"

"You fighting types are so nitpicky." Makiko shook her head. "You heard right, and it's free style."

"So do we get points deducted for groping, feeling, or touching your lady parts?" Tenzou asked while making grabbing motions.

"In shorter terms, are there any areas for bonus points." Kiyonari asked as well.

Makiko laughed evilly "Do you want to die before class starts?" Both perverts shook their heads with fear. "Well then..." Makiko jumped back into the air, yelling "Class in session!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Makiko began running from the class. "C'mon slowpokes!" she called out.

All of the students followed in suit. Makiko ended up in Remorse Way next to a grave with name of Horizon Ariadust on it.

_"Horizon, huh?" _Makiko thought as she bounced back into the air and looked back at the students, _"I'm sure that name will spell a new beginning for those kids. I wonder though, will the name of Horizon help Isaiah with his memories? Guess we'll just wait and see."_

XBreakX

Inside the Blue Thunder food shop, stood Horizon in her usual attire but with a blue apron. She is currently waiting for customers to come eat, but she flinched when she heard some explosions outside in the distance.

XBreakX

Makiko ran as several shots of magic shots exploded around her. Shirojiro checked his Sign Frames, seeing his earnings increasing. "Looking good guys!" he praised, rubbing his hands together along with his Sign Frames, "Keep on spending!"

"Thank you for your patronage!" Heidi cheered as Shirojiro's Sign Frame showed: **Sealed the Deal**.

"Here you go!" he shouted, throwing his Sign Frame **SANCT** spell up in the air in front of the airborne Margot and Malga, who were both riding the former's broomstick (Phrasing).

"Thanks again!" Margot cheered while she prepared her roll of coins. Malga grabbed her pen and drew a straight line on the broomstick, drawing up Sign Frames containing spells for Margot's coins to go through.

"Go!" Margot cried, firing a Coin Bullets at Shirojiro's **SANCT** spell, shattering it and raining down multiple Coin Bullets at Makiko, who dodged each one with eased and looked to the side.

"Ah, Adele, you're up first?" she asked the retainer as she spotted the girl carrying her large lance.

"I take pride in my mobility." Adele boasted as she chased her teacher into the rooftops of the shopping district , "I, Retainer Adele Balfetto, will use my Ichiban no Yari!"

Activating her **Speed Boost** ability, Adele charged at Makiko and thrust her oversized lance at her. Makiko countered with her sheathed sword, and blocked Adele's follow-up attack. When Adele tried to attack again, Makiko kicked the lance out of its path, making Adele cry out while she spun around.

Meanwhile, Hassen jumped up holding a huge plate of curry over his head, "Care for some curry?"

"No thank you!" Makiko grabbed Adele by the back of her belt and used her to knocked Hassen back, along with his plate of curry.

"Oof!" he groaned, sailing and crashing into a rooftop, "You got me!"

"I'm sorry..." Adele moaned while dizzy-eyed.

"Here we go!" Makiko used her sheathed sword to hit Adele with the flat side of the sheath.

"Ouch!" Adele wailed as she was sent flying.

Makiko then quickly spun around, deflecting the Coin Bullets shot by Margot.

"Hey! Adele and Hassen are both retired!" Makiko announced as her continued on her path.

"Itoken, have Nenji tend to them!" Toussaint called out, monitoring everyone's actions on his holo-screen, with Shirojiro, Heidi, and Naomasa following closely behind.

Kenji flew over to a dizzy-eyed Hassen and picked him up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me!" Kenji said to the gathering residents "I'm the lewd spirit, the incubus Kenji Itou! Everyone in the shopping district, please pardon our conduct!" The residents just either ran or closed their windows in response. Meanwhile Nenji made his way to Adele.

"Help is on the way, lady Adele!" he said, but was suddenly stepped on, spattering him.

"Nenji!" Kenji cried.

"Oh dear! Sorry Nenji!" Kimi said as she ran across the rooftops, "I feel terrible, honest!"

"Kimi!" Nate called out, coming up beside her, "How about a _sincere_ apology! Act more like a lady will you?!"

Kimi just laughed at her, "Ha, you wretched, lecturing Monster!"

"Wha-?!"

"And Mitotsudaira, why are you running on foot? Aren't you gonna use that crazy chain move like usual?" Kimi asked.

"This is my home ground!" Nate snapped as she caught Adele's Ichiban no Yaru, "And you all are destroying it! I was taught to protect my home at all costs!"

"You're just whining because you can't beat our teacher, plus you jealous I got my mine while yours is absent and are stuck in a rut." Kimi said alerting to the fact Nate had quite a crush on Toori, probably his smile Isaiah had guessed with Tomo. "You're such a heavy tank-type after all!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Nate shrieked, chasing after Kimi now.

XBreakX

Meanwhile, Nenji was reforming himself, "That was a close call."

"Nenji, be more careful next time." Kenji chided him.

"Don't worry." Nenji assured him, "I was in a proper guard position."

"Were you really?" Kenji shook his head as more explosions rocked Tama.

XBreakX

Back at Blue Thunder the stores around were all closing their stories with their Sign Frames. One turned to the owner of Blue Thunder. "Aren't you going to close your shop?"

Yoshiki, who just returned from a delivery, turned around to her neighbour and smiled.

"Why would we? It would be shameful for a store to close down in the middle of the workday. Even she understands it well." she said, gesturing to P-01s, who was still in the store, "Even now, she's waiting for customers to come for breakfast. She sure is tenacious."

"Tenacity or guts, them automated dolls got nothing like that, right?" The second shop owner said chuckling to himself.

"Geez, this isn't nothing at all, right P-01s?" Yoshiki asked her worker.

Inside, P-01s nodded, "Judge." she responded, but looked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps and blasts on the roof.

"Well?" asked Malga seeing Margot miss again.

"We keep missing, but we can still slow her down." Margot assured her lover as she fired off another Coin Bullet at Makiko.

Malga nodded, "That'll work Margot. We're nearing the business district anyway. She'll be surrounded by high walls, so evasion will be slim."

XBreakX

Witnessing the battle from the main ship is Musashi, an automaton who is the superior commander of the eight ships of the overall vessel she's named after. She has dark blue hair and turquoise eyes. Her hair is arranged in a ponytail, and her forelocks are neatly separated in the middle, with both locks equal in length. Her attire is similar to a maid's outfit, consisting of a dress with puffed shoulders, long sleeves, and a skirt that balloons outward. Her attire have a dominant blue and white colour scheme. "Are you doing chores so early in the morning, Musashi?"

"Judge, President Sakai. Over." Musashi turned to see Sakai Tadatsugu, President of Musashi Ariadust Academy and one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. His image is similar to a man who is past his prime: his hair is grayish, his eyes are droopy, and he slouches his back, but looks can be deceiving after all. His outfit consists of a mint-green robe covered by a light blue haori and comfortable sandals. He also smokes a kiseru. Though somewhat aloof, he still maintains his power.

"Rapid fire unblessed shots, eh?" he said, also observing the battle, "There are some spells like that too. It's sufficient for long, straight stretches like on a roof, but not for use in the industrial district. The Close-range combat types should step in." he let out a small puff of smoke. "Any of the five he trained should be able to handle Makiko."

"Who President Sakai, Over?" Musashi asked.

"The Master of the Heaven's fighting style."

XBreakX

A stray shot fired by Margot passed by, nearly knocking Makiko off course. "Go for it!" Margot shouted and Tenzou moved forward to attack.

"I expected you to show up about know." Makiko said preparing her sword while Tenzo drew his tanto that extended out to a full katana length.

"Style: Ninja Force, Tenzo! Enguard!" Tenzo declared as a blue glow took over his sword. Tenzo thrust with his blade forcing Makiko to pull her sword to knock the blade down but noticed a glint in the ninja's eyes. "You're up, Sir Urqui!"

"Right!" Kiyonari replied coming straight down at high speed toward Makiko.

"That's lame!" Makiko said as she noticed Kiyonari wasn't using is weapon. "You're not gonna use your weapon?"

"My inquisitor weapon is not meant for those of the Shinto faith." Kiyonari explained, "Therefore, I shall strike you down with my own hands!"

"Keep dreaming then!" Makiko pressed a trigger on her sword, releasing the scabbard using it as an extension to knock Kiyonari down then using her teeth pulled the scabbard back into position so she could block Tenzou but did feel the force of the technique.

"Your strength really has improved, you almost caught me using my blade." Makiko praised the boy as she felt the tension in her arm slacken. "I'm almost surprised you aren't trying to make good on your question over points."

Tenzou's eye hat showed that he was quite serious now. "There is a time and place for such things. Holding this sword means I am going to use it properly and respect what it can do. Sir Nori!" Tenzou shouted as Noriki started coming from behind Tenzo to attack.

Noriki's fist on his right arm had a Sign Frame on it, signalling he had a spell prepared. "So Noriki's the real threat!" Makiko noted noticing that her movements had dulled ever so lightly as she weighed her options.

"You don't have to shout it out if you knew!" Noriki commented as he readied his fist. Makiko let go of her sword the position of Tenzo's blade made it pivot so Noriki's punch hit it instead of her. But Noriki wasn't done as he moved with his left arm and extended sending a blast of yellow energy.

"Not happening!" Makiko smirked as she grabbed Tenzo whose eyes went from serious, to shocked as he was placed in the oath of the blast causing a minor explosion. Makiko made her way and grabbed her spinning sword as she jumped.

"Tch, walked into that one." Noriki muttered annoyed.

"How disappointing." Kiyonari said knowing how close they had gotten.

"Truly regretful." Tenzou hung his head while slightly covered in scuff marks. "It's up to you now, lady Asama!" Tenzou shouted to Tomo who pulled out her collapsible bow from her waist and went in pursuit of Makiko keeping an eye out for something in the sky.

"Persona, give her a lift!" Toussaint shouted to the helmet wearing man, who was already carrying Suzu on his shoulder, offered his hand to Tomo.

Tomo literally jumped into his hand and took her stance. "Coordinates locked on!" she said, her eye glowing green, as her attempted to lock onto Makiko.

"She's more like an Amazon than a teacher." Tomo muttered, "Here I go! I shall use a ritual Shinto spell from the Asama Shrine." she declared, pointing her bow and arrow at Makiko. At the same time, her mouse slot opened with a Sign Frame appearing, summoning her personal Mouse, a cute little chibi miko with a purple scarf and a blue pearl.

"I shall present ritual offerings for Asama's divine help." Tomo said as Hanami opened up several Sign Frame before they disappeared, "Hanami, purify my shot so it won't miss its mark. That entrails a Level 4 wish to the gods."

"**Are you prepared to make four offerings for a Level 4 spell?**" Hanami asked with a speech bubble.

"I will give you the Five Sacred Grains for lunch and dinner. I'll perform the Kagura dance for two hours, take you on a walk, and converse with you." Tomo offered, "That's four ritual offerings. If that's suitable, please grant me your blessings."

Hanami thought for a moment before nodded happily, "**Permission granted! Clap!**"

Hanami clapped her hands around her pearl, making it disappear and transferring power to Tomo's arrow, the front of the arrow now having a Sign Frame in front of it. Meanwhile, Tomo's green eye has finally locked on to Makiko.

"Artificial eye "Konoha', Locked On! Fire!" Tomo shot the arrow at Makiko, the latter smirking as she released part of her sword.

"Don't bother trying to deflect this one!" Tomo shouted, "It'll just swing around!" Makiko slashed at the arrow, but the arrow swerved around the blade and homed towards Makiko, all the while Makiko never lost her smirk as the arrow made contact, exploding.

"Did you hit her?" Tenzou asked, but Tomo gasped as Makiko emerged unharmed, landing back on the rooftops and continued running.

"So much for dessert." Tomo moaned along with her Mouse, "What happened?"

"Her hair! She cut her hair and put it in the arrow's flight path." Toussaint explained while still running. "The spell dissipated when it touched her hair, thinking it had reached its target."

Tomo sighed and kneeled down in Persona's hand. "I should have enhanced it, it would have gone past her hairs then." She muttered to herself while a small red spark traveled across her hand.

"A-Asama." Suzu said concerned for her friend.

"But last year you couldn't even make her cut her hair." Toussaint said before he was brushed past by Nate who taking a javelin run, threw Adele's spear at Makiko. Said woman simply flipped over it via a close by antenna.

"I missed!" Nate said as some of the others caught up and she started off in pursuit again.

"Yes, there's Shinagawa!" Makiko said, picking up the pace.

"Margot, let's do it!" Said Malga while flying just above the teacher.

"You got it, Gacchan! Don't rush or you'll get hurt!" they slipped off the broom and extended their wings. Both girls flew through the air, getting into their formation by holding hands. "Let's do it!" Malga cried.

"We're the Black and White Magic Gunners!" Margot declared.

They clap each other's hands and held each other's hand, declaring, "Fallen Angel and Descending Angel, Ensemble!"

They flew to Makiko, who finally noticed them, "So, the spell types are finally catching up? I take it you're here to slow me down while they prepare their spells."

"Exactly!" Malga confirmed, "We won't use Schwarze Frausen and Weiß Frauen since we're in the middle of class!"

"C'mon Gacchan!" Margot said, flying forward.

"You got it, Margot!" Malga said, taking out her pen.

Margot pointed the bristle end of her broom at Makiko, two Sign Frames labelled Kanone appearing, while Malga summoned her own Sign Frame, using it to lock on to Makiko. She then stuffed a roll of coin into the tail end of Margot's broom and covered her ears.

"**Herrlich!**" Margot shouted, firing a concentrated beam of magic at Makiko, but she dodged it and deflected it behind her.

"Your attempt to buy time is gonna retire everyone else!" Makiko shouted as she continued onwards.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" Toussaint yelled at the two magic-gunners, with Shirojiro, Heidi, and Naomasa following close behind.

"Sorry!" Margot squeaked.

XBreakX

"They almost got her too…" Tadatsugu noted.

"It is highly unlikely that they'll succeed now that she's in Shinagawa. Over." Musashi added.

"Say, Musashi-san, shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Tadatsugu asked, noticing the brooms and mops cleaning the deck by itself.

"We've already crossed the perilous Sagarmatha Corridor, and we're ready to enter Mikawa's port. I've got some free time. Over." Musashi said.

"Mikawa, eh?" Tadatsugu smiled, "Some of my old pals in Mikawa have been asking me to visit."

"Mikawa is currently in turmoil. Please be careful. Over."

"I know, I know." Tadatsugu sighed, "Now, I wonder how they'll manage living within this strange world that revolves around Musashi and the Far East?" he wondered, gesturing to the battle.

"I can't say for sure. But according to the Testament Union, the world is coming to an end. Over."

"The apocalypse, huh?"

XBreakX

Makiko kept running as Malga and Margot kept firing at her. Everyone else was behind and crossing one the ropes that held the ship together. Malga fired once again but aimed wrong and the blast went towards the rope as Kimi had begun to cross it.

"KIMI, LOOK OUT!" Malga yelled at her friend. Kimi loked up and saw the blast and moved but got knocked off the rope and began to fall.

"KIMI!" everyone yelled. Kimi had begun to scream as she was falling to her would be demise. However as before she fell, Isaiah had just come from the Blue Thunder food shop and was munching on a cookie until he saw the rest of class 3-plum and decide to show up as he was already late and would have to suffer Ms.O's wrath. He then noticed the explosion and saw Kimi falling as he dropped his snack and ran towards the edge and without thinking twice he jumped off and dived towards her. Isaiah was just a few feet away from her and decided to do what any person would. He farted to get to her. He managed to get to her and held her as he couldn't do anything else. Isaiah then had a flashback and yelled "**CHARIZARD!**" In the forest at Remorse way one of the Pokémon roared as she flew towards the couple. Everyone else saw an orange blur garb them and watched it go into the sky.

Isaiah opened his and saw the ship below as he realized that he and Kimi were flying. Isaiah looked at what they were on and noticed that it was an orange dragon of sorts. The dragon looked at them.

"You two alright." it said with a female voice.

"Yes thank you. I'm guessing you're the one Pikachu told me about." Isaiah said.

"Yes. My name is Charizard." she said as she started to fly down to Ms.O.

"I swear that boy always manages to surprise me." Makiko said as the rest of the class arrived.

When the smoke cleared most of the class was now tired, winded and lying face down on the floor. "Hey, this is no time to be sleeping!" Makiko said to her class. "Looks like your all down for the count with only Kimi and Suzu being the only one's still alive.

"Wha-?" Suzu muttered quietly. "Well, I was carried the whole time so yes…" she really was quite adorable when she spoke, even when her big brother helped her out with work sometimes.

"That's fine, since it counts as teamwork. Survivors: two. It looks like you even tended to those who retired on the way here. Much better than last year." she analysed, just as the mafia office's door blasted open.

"Shut up, dammit!" roared a horned, four-armed creature that thundered out of the office.

"My my." Makiko said, turning around, "How the archdevils have fallen!"

"Who do you think you are?" snarled the red archdevil.

Makiko ignored him for now,, "Well kids, it's show time." she said as Class 3-Plum finally managed to recover, just as crowd was starting to gather, "Pay close attention!" she said as she approached the archdevil, "This is how you defeat an archdevil, despite their skin's as tough as heavy armour, and their strength is at par with a light-type God of War."

"What're you doing here?" asked the archdevil as he stepped forward, "Out on a picnic?"

"Don't you remember kicking me out of my house in Takao last month?" Makiko asked.

"Huh?" the archdevil was baffled, as he and Maiko stop in front of each other, "Like I remember every time I do that!"

"You poor thing." Makiko taunted, "You're gonna get beaten up without even knowing why!"

The archdevil snapped, "You bitch!"

He swung at Makiko with his two right fists, but she dodged them effortlessly. "Too slow."

"Damn you!" The archdevil charged at Makiko who equipped her sword and held it up.

"Listen up!" she addressed her class as she dodged the archdevil's every move, "Every animal has a brain within its skull." she said, jumping up and used the archdevil's face as a stepping platform to get behind him, "Hit 'em in the head hard enough and give 'em a concussion." she sidestepped his punch, "The best way to mess with their brains is like this!"

She spun around and whacked the archdevil on the side of his head, dazing him and bringing him to his knees. "Then, whack 'em fast and hard from the opposite direction!"

With one hand, she slammed her sword on the other side of the archdevil's head, downing him. "And that's how you defeat an archdevil." "Now that your first practical lesson is complete, next we'll-"

The doors to the Mafia Office suddenly closed, using a spell to reinforce its lock. "Oh, I guess we scared 'em." Makiko noted.

"Hey Guys, whatcha doing?" a slightly giddy voice called out and everyone turned to their missing member of class.

Everyone turned to find their Chancellor and Student Council President, Toori Aoi, with a package in hand and eating a pastry. He's guy with droopy pale brown eyes, short brown hair and a considerably slim build. He wears a modified Musashi Ariadust Academy uniform with an upper garment resembling an overcoat, and has feathers adorning his shoulders. Toori also wore, a pair of dangling earrings, which are connected to lengths of shiny string that are attached to various parts of his uniform. He may be smart and the Chancellor, but he was slightly whimsical in the way he approached life. He was also Isaiah's best friend for a number of reasons, the first being how fun he was to hang round. Although he had one flaw, he was a gigantic pervert.

"Toori 'Impossible' Aoi…" some of the fellow resident of Musashi muttered seeing the boy.

"Chancellor…"

"Yup, it's me!" Toori greeted walking forward toward Makiko. "So what's' up guys? I Toori Aoi, am right here! But man, fancy running into you all here. Were you all waiting his line too?"

"Why don't you share why you skipped class to stand in line?" said an annoyed Makiko.

"Huh? teach, are you seriously interested in my loot? I'm speechless!" said Toori as he show the contents of his package, "Check it out! Can you see it teach? They just released this new erotic game called _Nuruhachi_! Supposedly, it's a real tear jerker. The line for the special edition opened this morning."

Everyone sweat dropped at Toori as he continued, "I'm gonna install it on my PC when I get home and bawl like a baby while being a perv and jerking something too!"

Makiko felt her rage building as she placed her hand on Toori's shoulder. "So tell me." Makiko said, putting everyone on edge and feeling sorry for Tori, feeling the intent from Makiko. "Do you have any idea what I'm thinking right now?"

"What brought this on sensei?" Toori asked happily, oblivious to his teacher's growing anger, "I always know what's on your mind."

"Ha ha ha!" Makiko laughed evilly as several tick marks appeared on her, "If you even knew what I was thinking right now, you'd have to kill yourself instantly!"

"Say that?!" Toori protested, putting his game away, "Weren't you gonna let me grope your boobs to massage them?"

"Damn brat!" Makiko snarled, "Where the hell do you think you're looking?!"

"Well, right here at the moment." Toori replied as he stepped forward and grabbed Makiko's breast, making her gasp.

"Wait, does that count as landing an attack?" Heidi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, just a one way ticket to pain." Isaiah said not opening or uncovering his eyes from the scene. "Part of me is curious how he would have survived his punishments before he and I spared a little." Yep Isaiah had practised a few techniques with Toori who showed that he enjoyed to wrestle with Isaiah that proved useful for his numerous, self-inflicted wounds via the hands of people he frustrated.

"Huh, they're a lot less firm that I expected. Whatever, hey guys listen! I've talked about doing this before, but I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." Toori said getting a unified sound of.

"What?" from the class.

"Foolish brother, you shouldn't announce that with an erotic game in your hands." Kimi chided him while once more jumping on Isaiah's back and wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands on habit went to her soft legs and held on. "If this girl is on the other side of the computer screen, stick your dick in the power socket and die! It'd be great!"

"Whoa nee-san. Tomorrow's the big day, so this marks my graduation from erotic games."

"Foolish brother, tell us who the lucky girl is already?" Kimi asked her brother to reveal all.

"I think I know."Isaiah said rubbing Kimi's legs making her body shiver from the feel of his hands.

"You and Isaiah already know, idiot!" Toori said plaicing the game away in his coat. "It's Horizon." This got a small reaction from the class, even Isaiah having learned of the girl and her history with Toori from Kimi and Toori himself.

"Foolish Brother. She died ten years ago on that road you hate so much, Remourse Way. Dad even gave her a tombstone." Kimi said in a softer tone than before.

"I know that. But I don't wanna keep running from her." Toori said as he turned to the whole class. "I'm sure I'll end up causing trouble for you guys after I pop the question, since I'm pretty useless and all. And what I plan to do after that is essentially picking a fight with the whole world." He said making Isaiah raised a small brow. "Tomorrow marked the tenth anniversary since Horizon passed away. That's why I'm asking her out tomorrow. I'm done running."

"Toori…" Isaiah muttered understanding what Horizon meant to him.

"Then foolish brother you have a lot to do today. Does this mean today is the last day of your ordinary life?" Kimi said with a small smile as she rested her chin atop Isaiah's head.

"Don't worry nee-chan. I may be inept, but I'll always aim high." He gave a wink not noticing the hand reaching for his shoulder. He turned after Makiko tapped it. "Teach, did you hear my embarrassing little confession?"

Makiko started shaking with a tick mark on her head, "A person goes deaf when she's blinded by rage." she growled out.

"Oh jeez teach!" Toori laughed while started to shake even more violently, "I'll say it one more time. I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow, and I'll welcome whatever comes next!"

This seemed to act as her trigger as with eye crying for blood she rushed at Toori. She whipped her leg out at high speeds, sinking her ankle into Toori's side. "BOO-YA, you just raised the death flag!" she said smiling as she launched the boy into the yakuza office, sending him through and out the back into the metal gate. "BAM!"

*Sigh* "Come on, we better check if his organs are all ok." Isaiah said decided to check on his best friend with Kimi still on his back.

"Be a dear and consider taking the organ that makes my foolish brother a man so he won't play with it anymore." She said earning a few look from the men as they covered their junk. "Oh and darling. You do know that you're going to explain to me, Tomo and the rest of the class about the dragon."

"OH... Crap." Isaiah said.

XBreakX

P-01s is seen watering her friends, the Brown Algae, the small plant-like animals that live in the sewers of Musashi. They're often black in color with white eyes.

P-01s then looked around when she heard a thud behind her and found a student from Musashi Academy lying on the ground with long black hair and a slim physique, wearing a modified male uniform so that the upper garment only reaches down to the student's midriff, and a green hairband.

"That's…"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Alright everyone I finally got this chapter done and let me tell you that the next ones won't be as long to write. Please review and review my other stories. **

**Author Notes: 1. Dave Hester's catchphrase from Storage Wars, 2.I decided to make a few of the guys as wrestlers from WWE. Toori is like Zack Ryder, Shirojiro is like Titus O' Neil, Tenzou is like Sin Cara, Persona is like The Great Khali, and Muneshige is like Rob Terry from TNA. 3. Phrasing is from the FX series Archer, 4. The BRO-OFF is from TNA, and 5. Is the name Scott Steiner would go by.**


End file.
